Baleset
by Caty22
Summary: Újabb fordítás. Az eredeti angol BeachBum84 tulajdona.


Baleset

„Halló?" mondtam a telefonba. Hallottam valamit a háttérben. Talán autók?

„Halló?" ismételtem. Bosszantott, amikor az emberek nem válaszoltak rögtön. Különösen, amikor ők hívnak engem. Az egyetlen, amiért egyáltalán felvettem a telefont az volt, hogy a kijelzőn Wilson neve állt.

„Greg?" a hangja zavartnak tűnt. Megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a fura érzést a gyomromban. Megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt, hogy a keresztnevemet használta.

„Ki más lenne? Mi van?" kérdeztem. Tudtam, hogy valami baj történt. Éppen csak megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni.

„Autóbalesetem volt." Mondta. Megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a kellemetlen érzést a gyomromban. Megzaboláztam a nyelvem, nehogy feltegyem azt a millió kérdést, ami a fejemben zakatolt. Megpróbáltam fenntartani az irányítást.

„Jól vagy? Mi történt?" csak ennek a két kérdésnek engedtem utat. Ez a kettő most elég is volt.

„Beütöttem a fejem. Valaki belém jött hátulról. Egy srác hívta a mentőket." A hangja szomorúnak és zavartnak hangzott. Mondani akartam valamit. Az elmém kérdésekkel bombázott, de végül nem mondtam semmit.

„Vérzek." Mondta Wilson.

„Ne mozogj. Csak nyomd a sebet. A mentő hamarosan ott lesz." Mondtam.

Hallottam Wilson sóhaját a telefonba. „Itt a mentő…"

„Találkozunk a kórházban." Mondtam mielőtt letettem a telefont.

A következő néhány perc szürreális volt. Magamhoz vettem a kabátomat, a kulcsaimat és a botomat. A kocsiban ülök és a kórházhoz vezető úton hajtok, mielőtt felfoghattam volna valamit. **Wilson-nak autóbalesete volt.**

Abban a pillanatban az agyamba villant minden TV műsor melyben autóbalesetet láttam. Minden fejtrauma, amiket láttam. Megpróbáltam visszaemlékezni, hogy a történet szereplő túlélték e vagy meghaltak. Mindig, amint olyan szereplőre gondoltam, aki meghalt megpróbáltam meggyőzni magam, hogy Wilson nem fog meghalni, mert az csak egy TV műsor. Aztán szidtam magam, hogy hülyeség, mert az való életben nincs olyan, hogy happyend. Megpróbáltam abbahagyni a fiktív személyekről való gondolkodást. Bár ez volt az egyetlen, ami megakadályozta, hogy ne Wilson-ra és az összetört koponyájára gondoljak. Az agyam átfutotta az összes statisztikát, amit valaha olvastam. Mi az esélye, hogy csak agyrázkódás? Mi az esélye a fejtraumából adódó agykárosodásnak?

Végre megérkeztem a kórházi parkolóba. Wilson jól van. Wilson-nak jól kell lennie. Bár ez nem akadályozta meg, hogy olyanokra gondoljak, mint például: „Kivel fogok ezután együtt ebédelni?" „Kivel fogok beszélgetni?" „Ki fogja állni az állandó gúnyolódásomat anélkül, hogy elsétálna?" Rengeteg dolog volt, amiért aggódnom kellene, ha Wilson meghalna.

Megérkezek a sürgősségire és a nővérpulthoz lépek. „Segíthetek?" kérdezte egy lány az asztalnál. „Igen. Dr. Wilson-t keresem. Most hozta be a mentő." Mondtam miközben erősen koncentráltam, hogy a pánik ne érződjön a hangomon. „Dr. Wilson?" kérdezte, miközben átlapozott néhány papírt.

„Igen, James Wilson. Autóbalesete volt." Mondtam miközben türtőztetni próbáltam magam, nehogy kitépjem a papírokat a kezéből, hogy magam nézzem át.

„Oh, igen. Most vizsgálják." Mondta.

„És?" kérdeztem.

Felhúzta a szemöldökét. Értetlennek tűnt.

„Jól van? Megröntgenezték? CT? MR?" kérdeztem.

„Sajnálom. Ez minden, amit tudok. Vizsgálják." Válaszolta.

„Hol van?" kérdeztem.

„Vizsgálják."

Tettem néhány lépést a vizsgálók felé.

„Sajnálom uram. Oda nem mehet be." Mondta a lány.

Utálom az éjjeli alkalmazottakat. Soha nem látom őket, így nem tudják, hogy félniük kellene tőlem. Megfordultam és dühösen néztem rá. „ Hívja Cuddy-t, ha problémája van. Mondja meg neki, hogy Dr. Gregory House, aki a kórház alkalmazottja jött megnézni a sérült Dr. James Wilson-t, aki szintén a kórház alkalmazottja."

Benéztem néhány vizsgálóba. Wilson sehol. Nem sok kellet, hogy ne kezdjem kiáltozni a nevét, amíg keresem. Tárcsázom a mobilja számát. A hangposta jelentkezik. Ki van kapcsolva a mobilja. Húsz perccel később egyre rosszabbul érzem magam és még mindig nem találtam meg Wilson-t. Ellenőriztem a vizsgálókat, a radiológiát. Megnézek még néhány vizsgálót.

Az volt a legszomorúbb látvány, amit valaha láttam. Wilson egy vizsgálóasztalon ült és a padlót bámulta. A csinos kék inge véres volt. „Hát itt vagy!" kiáltottam. Kissé megkönnyebbültem. Wilson rám nézett. „Összevarrták a fejemet." Mondta a legszomorúbb hangon, amit valaha hallottam. Leültem a sarokba. „Ki nézett meg?" kérdeztem.

„Az orvos elment, hogy kitöltse a papírokat." Mondta Wilson.

Bólintottam. „Maradhatnék nálad ma éjjel. Én…"

„Rendben," szakítottam félbe.

Az orvos visszatért. „Ok, Dr. Wilson. Minden kész van ahhoz, hogy távozzon." mondta miközben átadott Wilson-nak néhány papírt. Megragadtam, mielőtt Wilson kézbe vehette volna őket. Megnéztem őket mielőtt az orvos elmondaná Wilson-nak a szokásos dolgokat.

„Blah, blah, blah. Ne aggódjon. Meg fogok győződni róla, hogy emlékszik e a nevére meg mindenre." Mondtam miközben felálltam. Az orvos a szemeit forgatva távozott. „Menjünk." Mondtam Wilson-nak. Néztem, ahogy feláll, kissé ingatagnak tűnt. A karjára tettem a kezem, megint aggódni kezdtem. „Jól vagyok." Motyogta miközben tett néhány lépést. Gondosan figyeltem őt miközben az autóhoz sétáltunk. Kicsit kábultnak tűnt, de ez annak tudható be, hogy össze kellett varrni a fejét. „Hány öltést kaptál?" kérdeztem mikor már a kocsiban ültünk. „Nyolcat. Nem hittem volna. Elég jól éreztem, amikor varrtak." Mondta Wilson. „Meglátjuk, hogy érzed majd, amikor egy hét múlva kiveszik őket."mondtam. Wilson nyögve az ülésnek támasztotta a fejét. „És egy hétig nem használhatsz semmi különleges hajápolót vagy bármit." Mondtam.

„Szegény hajam." Mondta szomorúan Wilson. Rosszul éreztem magam. „Legalább nem borotválták le a fejedet vagy ilyesmi." Wilson gyenge kis nevetést hallatott. „Köszönöm Istennek ezt a kis szívességet."

Visszaérve a lakásba Wilson a kanapéhoz vánszorgott. Hallottam, hogy kinyitja a doboz pirulát, amit kapott és elmentem vinni neki egy pohár vizet. Úgy látszott meglepődött, amikor átadtam neki a poharat. „Köszönöm." Mondta, mielőtt bekapta a tablettát. Közelebb hajoltam Wilson-hoz és megnéztem a varratokat. Elég kicsik voltak egy ujjnyira a hajvonalától. Megborzongtam a látványtól. Megpróbáltam nem észrevenni a vérfoltokat Wilson ingén. Leültem a kanapéra és elővettem a papírokat. Micsoda hülyeség. Agyrázkódás…folytatva a sort ennek tüneteivel. Szinte kívülről tudtam az egészet, de azért még egyszer elolvastam, hátha kimaradt valami. Wilson nyomorultnak látszott. „Pihenned kellene." Mondtam. Elmentem párnát és takarót szerezni neki, meg pár ruhát azokból, melyeket legutóbbi látogatásakor itt hagyott. „Nehogy még egyszer így megijessz." Mondtam, miközben a holmikat a kanapéra dobtam. Megfordultam és a hálószobám felé indultam.

„House?"

Megfordultam és Wilson-ra néztem Úgy látszott, mondani akar valamit, de én félbe szakítottam. „Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Később még megnézlek." Mondtam.

Feküdtem az ágyban, de nem tudtam elaludni. Belül még mindig aggódtam. Rápillantottam az órára. Csak egy óra telt el. Azzal töltöttem el egy órát, hogy hánykolódtam és forgolódtam. Felkeltem. Jó. Legalább van okom arra, hogy óránként felébresszem Wilson-t, hogy mindenféle idióta kérdéssel zaklassam. „Hé, Wilson! Még mindig tudod a nevedet?" kiabáltam a nappaliba menet.

Vége

3


End file.
